poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Finds the Holiday Doors
This is how Thomas Finds the Holiday Doors goes in Thomas' Nightmare Before Christmas. Ryan F-Freeman:Narrating It was a long time ago. Longer now that it seems in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. Thomas: Woo-hooo! Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas. I'm doing a prologue in this film. Thomas: Oh, sorry, Ryan, I was just on my to Japan to see Miko Nakadai and Hiro Harmada. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Thomas.his throat and resumes narrating For the story that you are about to be told. Took place in the Holiday worlds of old. Now, you've properly wondered where Holidays come from. If you haven't? I'd say it's time you begun. scene changes to Thomas puffing down the track Thomas: I'm so happy. Ryan did a nice job with the prologue. soon arrives in a clearing with trees standing in a circle. The doors on them each represent a different holiday Thomas: Wow! Look at those doors. Sparkle and Ryan F-Freeman come over and walk over to Thomas, who stares in awe at the holiday doors Ryan F-Freeman: Why you look surprised, Thomas? Thomas: Look at these doors. They each represent a different holiday. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight, look at this door that looks like a four leaf clover. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. And that one is shaped like a bunny. Ryan F-Freeman: Umm. This door looks like an Egg, Twilight. This must be the Easter door. Thomas: And that one. It looks like a Christmas Tree. Ryan F-Freeman: Let me see.at the door I know this. It's the Door to Christmas Town. Twilight Sparkle: And that one looks like a chicken. Ryan F-Freeman: It's a turkey, Twilight. That's the Thanksgiving door. Thomas: Then what does that door represent? to a door shaped like a pumpkin Ryan F-Freeman: That's the Halloween holiday door. Thomas: Wow! This is amazing. Who knew that trees like these had doors carved into them? had a vision Ryan F-Freeman: Ugh! What now?! the vision he saw Thomas held captive by the Dalek Emperor and Clyde aiming Sci-Twi's amulet at Ryan Thomas: Help! Ryan! Twilight! Anyone! Ryan F-Freeman: Let go of Thomas, Dalek Emperor! Dalek Emperor: No way, jose! The Malivelont one himself requeste for us to do this. If we didn't do what we are doing now, it would be the end of his time of power. Crash Bandicoot: We maybe friends of the Doctor, but you won't turn Ryan into a Midnight Sparkle of him.Ryan and Matau Right, guys? and Matau nod and Ryan throws a stone at the Dalek Emperor Cylde Bandicoot: That's it, Ryan. Now I'm annoyed. Get ready to be Dark Ryan F-Freeman!Sci-Twi's amulet on Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Crash! Smee! Matau! Help me! grabs the amulet, saving Ryan Matau T. Monkey: There. But how to close this thing? amulet shuts itself Matau T. Monkey: Oh. That's it. at Ryan Oh no! Mr. Smee: What's happening? Matau T. Monkey: Look at Master Ryan. to Captain Hook You too, Hook. looks at Ryan Mordecai: What is he doing? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know what's happening. Crash Bandicoot: You transforming into Dark Ryan F-Freeman? Ryan F-Freeman: No. It's something else. Matau T. Monkey: What is it, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Look! to a portal nearby Rigby: What's that? Hero Factory villains come out one by one: Von Nebula, Caroader, X-Plode, Rotor, Aldous Witch, Meltdown and many others Ryan F-Freeman: Von Ness? Von Nebula: Von Ness no longer exists. I am Von Nebula! Ryan F-Freeman: I knew you were a villain. At least I don't turn into Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Meltdown: Hello, techno-organic. Remember me? Ryan F-Freeman: Meltdown. Don't you know me as Dark Ryan F-Freeman? Meltdown: Yes. Me and my buddies came to help Mal with his plan. And to see if I can use my nanobots to infect any heroes body with them. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, too bad! You know why? My technology is better then yours.Meltdown across the head and Meltdown get into a duel. Stormer fights Von Nebula, Breeze fights, Aldous Witch, Surge fights Caroader, Furno fights X-Plode and Rotor and the whole place is filled with fighting activity Matau T. Monkey: Have at you, Aldous Witch! his Keyblade vision ends Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! Now this is strange. Thomas: What is? Ryan F-Freeman: It's just that I had this vision. Thomas: Doesn't matter, let's just keep looking at these doors. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. This door that looks like a clover is the St. Patrick's Day door. Twilight Sparkle: Well, that's something new. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right, Twilight. That door is shaped of a heart. Twilight Sparkle: What holiday does it represent? Ryan F-Freeman: According to my Communicator. This is the Valentines day door. Thomas: What do the rest of these doors represent? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes